An electric switch is a device operable to interrupt or divert flow of electrical energy or current in an electrical or electronic circuit. That is, “break” the circuit.
Traditionally, an electric switch has the form of a manually operated electromechanical device comprising one or more sets of electrical contacts, which are connected to external circuits. Each set of contacts can be in a first or “closed” state, in which electrical energy can flow between the contacts, and a second or “open” state, in which there is no electrical energy flow between the contacts.
Early electric switches used “quick break” technology, such as the light switch invented by John Henry Holmes in 1884. His quick-break switch solved the problem of the contacts of an electric switch developing electric arcing whenever the circuit was opened or closed—a damaging condition that reduces an electric switch's working life.
Fundamentally, such switches operate by translation of a mechanical action into a switching action, with a first position of an actuating means such as a mechanical component of the switch, manually moveable by a user, corresponding to the closed state and a second position of the mechanical component corresponding to the open state.
In variations of the technology, rather than switching electricity, manipulation of the switch to the closed state closes a contact that does not switch electricity but rather provides an in put to signal an action. In this regard, many input devices for signaling systems are constructed using similar technology to electric switches.
This same technology, soft switching versions or variations of the same, or electronic derivatives of the technology where manual input (switching or signaling) is transferred to electrical signals, is still in use today in almost every ordinary switch in the world, controlling devices and systems including for example, those for lighting, heating and cooling, power, and generating an alert or alarm, such as a nurse call switch. Despite this ever growing list of applications for the switch, the device itself has, fundamentally, remained unchanged for over 50 years with the quick-break technology still in use in almost every ordinary light switch in the world today, as well as in many other forms of electric switch.
Differences between switches presently available reside mainly in their aesthetic design or appearance, and particularly in the type of actuating means. Popular varieties include push button, toggle, rocker, tamper resistant, voltage class, mercury, pull chain/cord, dimmer and electronic mechanisms.
Switches are often recessed within a finished wall of a construction. Typically, a pattress box houses the switch within a recess in the wall, and it is covered by a plastic, glass ceramic, or metal faceplate to prevent contact with live components such as terminals of the switch. There are various mounting techniques and methods employed to secure the switch in its desired location.
Typically, visual and tactile features of the switch and associated components, such as the shape, configuration, pattern, ornamentation, look and/or feel of the faceplate and actuating, means are available in a variety of fixed variations determined by a manufacturer of the switch.
Despite their ubiquity and longevity, the traditional switch has a number of inhere rat shortcomings or problems.
Firstly, as mentioned above, switches are manufacturer-defined. That is, the manufacturer decides on the aesthetics of the device such as the design, function, material and colour, according to what they believe are the needs of the market, and then produces them on a mass scale. The consumer is then left with the challenge of selecting the most suitable product according to the style, colour, décor and function of a room, for example, where the switch is to be installed. As a result, choice is limited to manufacturers' creativity rather than that of consumers.
A traditional switch comprises various mechanical parts; even newer developed electronic switches retain a number of mechanical or electro mechanical pieces as part of their construction. As with any mechanical or electro mechanical part, continued use causes wear and worn switches become less reliable and may present a safety risk or hazard. Any movement of electrical wiring associated with the switch can cause it to fray, increasing the likelihood of electrocution, fire or burns. Additionally, worn switches may become a fire or electrocution hazard. If exposed to moisture or direct water ingress, such as in a bathroom, kitchen or other wet area, the switch may also cause electrocution. Whilst waterproof switching is available to overcome this, they are generally not a décor item, do not match other switches that would be used in the same areas and are considerably more expensive as they are a specifically built switch.
Switches are actuated by touch which allows the transfer or transmission of microorganisms detrimental to human health. The faceplates of switches, for example, can become breeding grounds for pathogens such as bacterium, especially as the inherent design of a switch provides ample collection points such as irregular surface finishes or grooves on their outer surface. Environmental factors when switches are, for example, located in places like hospitals, bathrooms or kitchens add to the possibility of infection. Switches therefor by nature are responsible for the transfer of pathogens, the transfer of which is especially dangerous for a p ace such as a hospital or restaurant.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.